New Game! Episode 11
is the eleventh episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis Ko sends Aoba, Hajime, and Yun to a games exhibition where Fairies Story 3 is being announced to the public. Upon seeing their work being praised by the attendees, the girls become more determined than ever to do their best at work. Later, Aoba's art gets chosen to be printed in a magazine while Ko reluctantly gets dressed up in cute clothes for an interview. After Nene finds a game-breaking bug close to the deadline, Umiko sends her and Aoba to buy some energy drinks. With the game more or less complete, Nene has a tearful farewell with everyone as her part-time job comes to an end. Plot Aoba, Hajime, and Yun are given tickets to attend the Tokyo Game Expo. Aoba is surprised they are going on a Thursday. Ko explains that Thursdays and Fridays reserved for people in the gaming industry. She also adds that they will unveil Fairies Story 3 to the public, although Aoba notes that leaked screenshots were posted yesterday. Due to her workload, Ko cannot attend the event. Hajime states they are busy as well, but Ko encourages the three to attend. Outside the Character Team booth, Nene whines about not being able to attend to expo. Umiko states that they do not have tickets for part-timers, and drags Nene back to work. With their staff gone, Rin asks Ko to do more work. The trio arrives at the expo, and are astonished by the amount of people. They begin exploring, but wonder where Hifumi is. Unknown to them, Hifumi was cosplaying nearby. After a bit searching, the trio find the Fairies 3 booth, and a promotional video of Fairies Story 3 is shown. They soon hear positive responses from the crowd, and become more determined to finish the game. Returning to Eagle Jump, they immediately continue working. Ko wonders where Hifumi is. Back at the expo, Hifumi is seen playing a Fairies Story 3 demo. A new day begins, and Aoba wakes up, but forgot that her suit is still at the cleaners. She tries on different outfits, before giving up and letting her mother choose for her. At their workplace, Ko teases Aoba's new outfit. Later, Ko states that some reference materials will be published in a game magazine. She asks Aoba if she wants to put Sophia-chan as is, or update her drawings. Aoba decides to keep the material as is. Rin soon enters and comments on Aoba's outfit, and asks if she has an interview today. Rin elaborates that a reporter will be coming for a magazine article today. Aoba comments on Rin's outfit, who also bought clothes for Ko. Ko tries to downplay her clothes, but is soon forced to change in an empty room. She tries to escape, but is blocked by Aoba, who was guarding the door. She asks why Ko is insisted on not changing clothes; Ko replies that a boyish look suits her better. Aoba refutes this, claiming that the clothes Rin picked will work fine. Ko reluctantly agrees to change her outfit. After a while, a groomed Ko exits the room. She receives praises from Aoba and Rin, who also decided to take a few photos. Shizuku joins in soon after. Ko complains about the timing of their interviews, since they have a deadline soon. Shizuku claims Ko's job also involves publicity, and it is for the company and the game. Shortly after she leaves, Aoba recalls an interview from a previous strategy guide, and points a photo of another groomed Ko. After the photo shoot, Rin is pleased with the results and is glad she brought the clothes for Ko. During a rainy evening, Aoba submits her reports. She is surprised that everything seems peaceful, since their deadline is tomorrow. Ko credits this to Rin's schedule management, and adds that graphic work often finishes early. Meanwhile, a dreaded atmosphere looms the programming team. Nene discovers another bug, much to Umiko's dismay. She says fix the issue soon, and asks Nene to buy energy drinks and snacks for the team. Worried about her behavior, she asks Nene to invite Aoba as well. At the store, the Nene and Aoba share the current state of their teams. They discuss whether they should bring a proper voucher or just the receipt for their purchases. The two soon reach a section with energy drinks, and Nene proposes buying a strong but expensive drink. Worried about the price, Aoba suggests one strong bottle for Umiko, and normal drinks for everyone else. At the office, Umiko is irritated that they bought an expensive bottle, as well as the lack of a proper voucher. She tries the drink regardless, and is surprised by its effectiveness. She shares it with Nene and Aoba, who cannot handle it. With their work complete, the graphic team help prepare food and drinks. At the character team booth, Aoba and Ko exchange thoughts on the game development. Ko shares that it took her some time to get used to working here, and is jealous at how quickly Aoba got used to it. Nene enters the booth abruptly, and states that she does not feel sleepy, thanks to the powerful drink. She adds that her work is done, so she can leave once the trains start running. Aoba can leave once final checks are completed. The rest of the team return, and Nene gives a tearful farewell as her part-time job comes to an end. On their way home, Aoba falls asleep in the train, with Nene promising she will wake her up. They arrive at an unfamiliar station. Adaptation Notes * This episode confirms that the first season takes in 2016, the same year the anime originally broadcasted. Gallery NewGame!Episode11Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. S1E11 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch TokyoGameExhibit2016Ticket.jpg TokyoGameExhibit2016Exterior.jpg TokyoGameExhibit2016Interior.jpg TokyoGameExhibit2016Interior2.jpg Impressed trio.png Aoba with new outfit.png|Aoba with new a outfit Ko shares thoughts.png Navigation Category:Anime